


The Sisterhood of Doom

by SilenceoftheSolitude



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Gen, Matriarchal society, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceoftheSolitude/pseuds/SilenceoftheSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have to get busted - Jack always said - at least get busted over something big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisterhood of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Team fic with the barest hints of some S/J, but you really have to squint hard to see them.
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Any comment (positive or negative - especially if constructive criticism) is very much appreciated as it helps me improve.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement intended.

**The Sisterhood of Doom**

 

Jack disliked patriarchal societies as much as the next girl, he really did; he knew how much it irked Carter to see narrow-minded men ruling over societies and knew that it was only through much self-control that she played along the part of subdued woman - sometimes even wife - to secure treaties with some of these planets.  
  
Truth be told, Jack himself had to resort to self-control whenever men looked Carter over as an inferior being, skeptical that a woman would walk amongst men with no pudor (really, what was wrong with these men? She was covered in freaking BDUs, for crying out loud!) and no restrain. Actually, it probably unnerved him more to know that that kind of people was all over the galaxy shedding a bad light on males of all races.  
  
But really, in all honesty, Jack probably hated matriarchal societies just a little more.  
  
Take now for example. He was bound to a pole with Daniel and Teal'c at his sides because of a stupid and would-be-funny comment.  
  
Needless to say he didn't really find the comment funny right now.  
  
The mission had started easily enough. Standard reckon mission; possibly meet and greet with the locals; sharing of cultural information - because with Daniel in his team it was pretty much unavoidable; search of technology - which was probably just wishful thinking on everyone's part; deciding whether a treaty or trade agreement was possible and/or fruitful.  
  
So they had arrived in this nice little - well probably not really little, but it was one way of underlining how nice it actually looked - planet with a path that moved from the 'gate to... well, Jack hadn't been exactly sure, the MALP hadn't said and the vision was obscured by nothing else but his favorite thing in the universe. Trees. Lots of trees.  
  
They had started to walk down the path; T taking point and Carter covering their sixes.  
  
After a couple of clicks shaded by trees, they had caught the first glances of what could only be described as the quirkiest city Jack had ever seen. Second only to the Nox's one.  
  
It had been really puzzling to see wood and straw houses next to what looked a lot like wind turbines and made not even a sound as it rotated. Well he was no expert, but Carter had confirmed his puzzlement and his assessment of the technology - with an awed and knowing smile he had stored for the next time he needed to envision something distracting at a meeting.  
  
Daniel had been speechless too, ravaging his brain to find a culture that had had a similar unbalanced development on Earth and finding none.  
  
Jack had been happy to see his geek squad how he liked it - happy but quiet.  
  
Upon further approaching the outskirts of the city they had come in contact with the first member of the population that went by the name of... Snarly, Smarmy... well something like that.  
  
It hadn't failed to register with Jack that they the only dwellers on the streets as far as his eyes could see were women and children, or that Kina - the woman they had encountered - had tried her best to only address Carter during the whole extent of their introductions.  
  
She had, however, smiled politely if a bit reservedly at the three male members of SG-1 and had made no negative remark about their pudor or their need to be paired with a woman - which was lucky since Carter was one and they were three.  
  
Matriarchal society one, patriarchal society zero.  
  
Kina had led them to the central appendix - how weird was that they called their districts 'appendix'? - and introduced them to the head of their body - again, what was it with these people and the need to the define their cities with anatomical parts? (No, he hadn't voiced that doubt out loud for fear Kina would take it as an offense and, mostly, because he wanted to keep Daniel in his awed stupor and the resulted silence for a while longer).  
  
One thing he had failed to notice - but should definitely have taken into consideration - was the all-round silence. It hadn't been tense or heavy, but it had been literally widespread. That, Jack realized, was probably why he hadn't given it too much thought at the time.  
  
Bad mistake.

But back on track, the head (which was the corresponding of Earth's government) had been comprised only of women. Five women. Five sisters.  
  
They had taken an instant liking to Carter and her scientific curiosity and had thoroughly explained the reason behind their decision to opt for a simple way of life even when their technology was advanced - Jack had caught something along the line of 'we're ecologists' and zoned out after that.  
  
Daniel had been enthralled too, but had decided to tone down his excitement when the oldest of the sisters had thrown him a discouraging - if not borderline menacing - look. Jack had had to contain his amusement as the archaeologist was instantly shut down.  
  
Matriarchal society two, patriarchal society still zero.  
  
Then there had been the offer of food. Carter had cautiously explained that, as explorers, they had to make sure the food they ate on other worlds wasn't toxic for their organism. The women had accepted the caution and asked if there was a way in which she could determine the validity of the food. They had even allowed Carter to run some basic tests.  
  
Matriarchal society just scored a double there - because the food was tasty too - and doubled its lead to make it four-zero.  
  
And even though they hadn't allowed the three men of SG-1 to enter the sacred lungs (something akin to a sanctuary or a temple) - Jack would never tire of pointing out how weird their choice of vocabulary was - they had been allowed to eat with the women.  
  
That had been when Jack had seen the first men. They were the sister's husbands and brothers-in-law and they had looked surprisingly happy to meet new males as much as they had looked - actually, make that _been_ \- happy with their lives. They had addressed Jack and his team-mates too.  
  
After lunch had been over Ascaria, one of the sisters, had suggested Carter followed her to the sacred lungs while the rest of the women kept the men of SG-1 company.  
  
Carter had exchanged a quick subtle glance with her CO to seek his permission and, once she obtained it, had gladly accepted the invitation.  
  
And then all hell had broke loose.  
  
Well, it really hadn't been that immediate or violent; it had actually been... just unexpected, really.  
  
Teal'c and Jack had been talking in hushed tones as Daniel discussed some things of cultural relevance with the youngest sister - because speech between sexes was apparently allowed when sharing meals - when the four sisters had suddenly sprung out of their chairs and called them viruses or bacterias - Jack had been too stunned to grasp the entirety of the accusation or his implications.  
  
And now here he was; bound to a pole with Daniel and Teal'c at his sides.  
  
Damn super-hearing powers. And double-damn to stupid jokes and matriarchal societies.  
  
Carter finally came in, walking side by side with Ascaria and with the four other merry sisters behind them.  
  
Ascaria bowed her head and Carter approached the first pole - the one were Daniel was - and released her friend form his restraints.  
  
Daniel, being Daniel, started apologizing profusely to the five sisters and bowed his head in sign of respect, but was cut off. "Your words and actions did not warrant any of these excuses," said Ascaria, "it is I who have to apologize for binding you. You have to understand, however, it is a Svarny tradition to capture every suspect before the culprit is identified."  
  
She smiled with a toothless mouth as Daniel waved her apology away and Jack was once again assaulted by the thought that of all the female-predominant civilization that were bound to be out there roaming the galaxy, they just had to stumble across one of ugly women.  
  
Really, why couldn't it have been a mythological society like that of the Amazons. Sure they were warriors and violent and whatever, but he _was_ currently shackled to a pole; why couldn't it have been because of hot, half-naked horseriders with bows and arrows - yes, Jack O'Neill was partial to mythology involving beautiful women, and no, he would never admit to any such thing.  
  
Jack felt entirely offended when the next target of Carter's liberation was Teal'c - did she really have such a low esteem of his abilities to be diplomatic? - but felt extremely elated when Tarma, the oldest and wisest stopped her.  
  
"No," she said. "The marked one shall be liberated only after his punishment has been decreed. You may free the sage one."  
  
Oh, did Jack enjoy the look of sheer disbelief on Carter's face.  
  
Matriarchal society just scored its fifth!  
  
She recovered quickly and went to free Jack, 'the _sage_ one', who restrained from commenting only because he didn't want to risk being overheard by the super-hearing sisters behind Carter's back. The Major blushed furiously, gifting him with a beautiful sight as her cheeks reddened and her eyes sparkled in embarrassment, when she realized he was smirking satisfied at her assumption. Jack would use this for months ahead to tease her.  
  
Yes, Jack O'Neill hadn't cracked any joke about women, he had just found himself to be the recipient of Teal'c's attempt of a joke. Well, not really the recipient - they wouldn't be in the current situation had that been the case - as much as the designated judge of the validity of the joke.  
  
Really, Teal'c couldn't have chosen a worst moment to try out his Tau'ri humor. And why, oh why, had it had to be so lame too?  
  
If you have to get busted - Jack always said - at least get busted over something big.

And never - _ever_ \- have to undergo a punishment such as that of cleaning gall-bladder, pancreas and colon - even when those are just terms to indicate parts of a city - over a nickname as lame as "The Sisterhood of Doom".


End file.
